


In the Arms of the Almighty

by Phantomschild



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: Aziraphale stumbles across a certain sleeping someone, but God won't let him pet his scaly friend.Or,Aziraphale and God have a chat.





	In the Arms of the Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in about a year, but I drew something and God Herself decided to that it warented a fic. 
> 
> Also, I desperately wanted Aziraphale or Crowley to call God "Old Mum" (or something along those lines), but since it didn't happen there, I'm living my dreams vicariously through my fics. Or, Aziraphale calls God mum a lot.

"Aziraphale?"

A shock of white hair, curled and feathery in it's texture, twisted to reveal a truly cherubic face. Starry blue eyes, with a smile that hinted at good hearted mischief, and an oh so kissable nose. Those eyes admitted to their guilt without the smile needing to slip from its playful place. Aziraphale- as She had named him, as only She could- found himself pulling his hand away from… Well, he didn't quite know what he was about to touch. But, She had created it, so it _must have_ been good.

"My Darling, you shouldn't bother him." The Creator moved to pluck on of Her many angels from the branch he'd settled upon before placing him on Her hip. The branch's other occupant being a slumbering snake. However, he was much more than that, he too was an angel. Said angel had chosen a different form to sleep in that day. When She almost stepped on his scaled body, the Almighty had hidden him away, as he blended in so well amongst her unfinished creations, to keep him from harm.

"But, he's so pretty mummy." Aziraphale had taken to burying his curly head under Her chin, his little fingers still reaching for the smaller creature. His eyes were still open- and what golden eyes they were-, but some of the other creatures Aziraphale had seen didn't close their eyes at all. Maybe that's why he'd been so drawn to the sleek snake¹.

"I know my little guardian," She adjusted Aziraphale's position on Her hip, freeing a hand to stroke at his curls. "But he's sleeping. He has a very long day ahead of him."

"Oh…" The little angel² fidgeted from his place on Her hip before a look of questioning scrunched at his featured.

"Mummy?" He called.

"Yes, Aziraphale?"

He had to mull over his words, some very new to his tongue, before he finally asked, "What's a day?"

The Exalted One had to chuckle at Her little one's curiosity. "I'll show you soon enough."  
"Okay..."

She could tell Aziraphale wanted to know more. Slipping Her fingers under his chin, God tipped his head up to meet his bright eyes. "What is it dear heart?"

Aziraphale's cheeks were set alight in a light blush, his wings gently fluttering in joy from her unadulterated attention as he asked, "Wh- what's his name?"

"His name is Crawley. And _he_ ," She pulled her hand from under Aziraphale's chin to brush against Crawley's head. Her feather light touch would feel very warm to the scaled creation³, if only he were awake to feel it, "will be your friend. For a very _very_ long time."

"But, how do you know that?" Until just a moment before, Aziraphale didn't even know what friends were- or what they would be. His world of words had expanded so much in such a short time. Friend sounded like a good one, maybe even the best one.

"Well Aziraphale," God's voice took on a hint of mirth, like She knew something no one else did, and it absolutely tickled Her to think about it4. "Some things are…" She pulled in a breath, looking around them before pulling a new word into existence, "Ineffable."

* * *

Of course, Aziraphale wouldn't remember any of this in the morning5. The angel would wake in a room, feeling rested and without any idea how he'd gotten there. He wouldn't even remember talking to Her6, the only thing left behind being a feeling of warmth and tremendous love.

And on the second day, as soon as he stepped outside of his room7, the little angel would be assigned a position at the Eastern Gate of Eden, along with a corporeal form and a flaming sword. He was to guard... something. Something _very_ important.

* * *

  1. How was he to know that the snake was in fact one of his soon to be fallen brothers?
  2. Not to say that Aziraphale was small, or a child, but in comparison to the Creator- every creature She had made was little.
  3. Because he wasn't truly a snake, Crawley didn't utterly detest physical contact. However, it is advised that one does _not_ try to pet him. Ever… _Ever._
  4. Whatever "it" was
  5. The very first morning ever in fact
  6. God hadn't even revealed Her newest creations to even the Archangels. She couldn't risk the young angel letting proverbial soon to be cat out of the soon to be bag.
  7. It seemed to vanish from the plane of existence as soon as his feet left it's threshold




End file.
